Credits in The Original Versions of "The Life Simulation" (1994)
The Original Versions of "The Life Simulation" First Installment * Original Concept and Created by: Brian Killingham Developments Team - Astronaut Software Corporation (Alexandria, Virginia) * Game Director: Albert L. Pertezsky * Lead Design: Brian Killingham * Designers: Mark Holden, John M. Animaliya, Donald Holmes, Rupert Henson * Lead Programming: Tommy Holmes * Programming: Albert Greene, Danny Neil, Jack Goodman, Robert Fox, Annie Neil, Tommy Rosen * Art Directors: Andy Savage * Graphics: Danny Neilson, Annie Goodman * Lead Arts: Adrian Stephens * Artists: Rick Greene, Emily Fox, Todd Richards * Artwork: Gregory Richard, Greg Hawks, Tony West, Brian Wilson * Lead Animation: Eric Godderman * Animator: Albert Needham, Rick Stephenson, Eric Lawrence, David Lox, Annie Palmer, Richard Cherry, Jane Neil * Additional Graphics: Greg Sultan, Dave Young, Jack Horse, Jane Neilson * Additional Artworks: Donald Goodman, David Fox, Janet Sexton * Additional Artists: James Saxon, Rob Hopper * Additional Animations: Yuri McKenzie * Additional Designers: David Wright, Jane Hoffman, Dave Nest, Joe Kaplan * Additional Programming: David Mann, Henry Pullman * Music Composers and Sound Designers: George "Fat-Man" Sanger, Graham Gouldman * Audio Directors: Ed Martin * All Guitars by: Graham Gouldman Music * Guest Musicians: Dave Bugs (Sax), Don Herbert (Percussion), Don Stronger (Synthesizers), Alan Hawkshaw (Electric Keyboards), Donald Nights (Electronic Synthesize) * Recording Engineers: Don High, Jane Dancer * Mixers: Donald Wiggles Productions Team - Astronaut Software Corporation (Alexandria, Virginia) * Productions: Rick Goldman * Executive Producers: Michael Perkins * Associate Producer: Stephen James-Friedman * Assistant Producer: Christopher Stevens * Testers: Rick Lawnoff, Dave Butch * Q.A.: Johnny Holland, Rick Moon, Don Mellows, Jane Lovers Microsoft Corporation * Producer: Christopher Jones * Documentations: David Folks * Public Relations: Don Neil, David Kauker * Technical Director: Tom James, Rick Friendsman, David Fightlands * Support: Gene Wyatt, Dante Wilson, Rick Sherman, Donald High, Henry Johnson, James McDonald, Rick Townsends, Simon W. Towershields, Nicole Freeman, Annie Fox, Johnny Stephens, Jack Stephenson, Jake Stevens, Johnny Stevenson * Playtesting: Larry Beebe, Hank Grahams, David Ross, Diane Walters, Rick Keaton, David Richards, Hank Gregorian, Larry Holland, David Landis, Jack Grossman * Quality Assurances: Dave Hoffman, Susan Kellyn, Richard Moore, Rick Caramels, Eric Thompson, John Scares, Jude A. Cole, David Faxter * Project Coordinators: Ed Freeman, Ricky Friedman, Todd Feldman * Production Managers: Andrew Silverman * Management: Edward Holmes * Program Managements: The Edward Holmes Production Group * Product Planning: Mike Mott * Product Marketing: Jose Pinero * Product Support: Phil Saitta * Multimedia Production: Robert Wright * User Assistance: Rich Bloch, Larry Boler, Carol Demeter, Bob Gardner, Lynn Guthrie, Yasmine Nelson, Jane Sinclair, Bruce Williams Zaccagnino * Setup Development: David Shoemaker, Craig Henry * Setup Productions: Rick Outlanders * Executive Management: Shawn Firminger, Dean Lester, Marjorie Osterhout, Michelle Schultz-Schroud, Eric Straub * Legal Review: Jean Bach, Tamera Brockway, Jeff Koontz * Intellectual Properties: Erin Daly, Meredith Kirschner, Jessica Owens, Lisa Peterson, Gary Williams * Disk Installers Developments: Don Daily, Elizabeth Martin, Jack Gross, Henry Neil * Disk Installers Productions: Toby Gouldman, Jane Oldman, Gary Goldman * Bonus CD Developments: Bill Foolish, Jack Faster * Bonus CD Productions: Danny Cannons, David Foresters, Jane Holmes, Ron Henry * Various Sounds: Sega, Nintendo * Various Audio: Electronic Arts, Namco, iD Software, Virgin Games * Various Music: Maxis Software, Origin Systems, Capcom * Original Audio: Astronaut Music Software and Library (Alexandria, VA) * Original Music: Microsoft Music Corporations, Ltd. * Original Sound: Island Music, Inc. Microsoft Home * Library: Bill Wyatt, David Richardson * Catalogs: Don Moen * Illustrators Manuals: David Grossman * Layout Manuals: Annie Neil, Sammy M. Horowitz * Designing Manuals: Danny M. Gouldman, Jane Martin, Robert W. Maxwell * Introductions Manuals: Alex Gardeners, David Briggs, John Sparks, Ian Bowden * Voice Directors: James M. Checkers * Voice Casting: Neil Larsen * Voice Recorders: Danny W. Nash * Voice Cast: Michael J. Cutt, Hank Marvin, William F. Nugent, Ted Ward, Eugene Fox, Janet Waldo, Lawrence Holland, Steve Martin, Gregory Young, Jim L. Ball, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Annie Slicks, Don Honks * Product Analysis: Barry Goodman * Website Developments: Greg Bergen, Don Nice, Kingdom's Zone Studios * Website Productions: French Fries and Toasts Productions, Dave Fisher, Danny Hands, David Brooks, Tom Maxwell * Package Design: Don Fox, The Jitterbug Company * Dedicate to the Memory of: Andy Warhol * Special Thanks to: John Denver, Trip Hawkins, Steven Spielberg, Will Wright, Richard Garriott, Christopher Blair, John Miles * Thanks to: Mac Tonight, Joy Allen, Atari, Reprise Records, Star Control, Chuck Jones, The LEGO Company, Doraemon, Lou Reed * Extras Thanks to: Tara Plat, Westwood Studios * Very Special Thanks to: Bill Gates * And a very specials to all familes, all loves and babies, thank you for finished! * Photos Credits: NASA, Microsoft, Public Domain Images, David M. Barbers, The David M. Barbers Photography * Video Credits: Microsoft, NASA, Public Domain Videos, NBC, CBS News, [syndication|First-run syndication (Closed Captioned [CC)]], The David M. Barbers Videos, David M. Barbers * Radio Credits: BBC Radio, CBS Radio, Public Domain Radios, The David M. Barbers Radio Company, David M. Barbers * Music Credits: BBC Music, CBS Music, NBC Music, ITV Music, Public Domain Music, The David M. Barbers Music Company, David M. Barbers, Microsoft, * Sound Credits: SEGA, Nintendo, Microsoft, David M. Barbers, The David M. Barbers Sound System * Audio Credits: SEGA, Nintendo, Maxis Software, Origin Systems, Electronic Arts, Namco, Capcom, The David M. Barbers Audio Products, David M. Barbers * Footage Credits: The David M. Barbers Company, David M. Barbers, Microsoft, Microsoft Home * Software and Portions © Copyright 1994 Astronaut Software Corporation Rights Reserved. * Microsoft, MS, Windows, the Windows logo, The Life Simulation logos, The Life Simulation series, The Life Simulation characters, and the Microsoft Home logo are either trademarks or registered trademarks of Microsoft Corporation the United States and/or other countries. * Special thanks to the following for their contributions to the realism and spirit of The Life Simulation: Danny and Emily Moore in two children, David, Hank, Nina and Tommy Westworld in four teenagers, Jack, Amy, Toby, Annie, Rodney and Jane Seymours in six adults, Steve Neil, Joe Gates, Bill Hoffman, The Microsoft Team, The Windows Team, and the Microsoft Home Team! * © 1994 Microsoft Corporation Rights Reserved. * "The Life Simulation" Thank You Playing! THE-END